The utility of mass spectrometry expands with the capability to conduct more complex ion manipulations. Current ion mobility technologies and ion manipulations rely on surrounding surfaces that serve to define the electric fields. However, these approaches can become ineffective when, for example, trying to miniaturize these devices for field deployment. In addition, it is extremely difficult to achieve high ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) resolution by extending the drift length traveled by ions in a reasonable and practical physical length. Hence, the utility of IMS is hindered by conventional ion optics designs.
What is needed is an ion mobility separation or manipulation device with an open structure, including an ion separation channel, and which also prevents ion losses.